User talk:Armentho/the conclave
The Cognitionis Enclave ''knowledge is a tool for destruction and creation if it is ours or that of our enemies depend of our work here'' -qoute of,welcome speech to new members of the conclave the cognitionis enclave is a administrative and scientific institution tasked with the mission of regulating,registering and leading the scientific reborn of the new imperium,even if their time existing is relative short,their ideological antecedents (hereteks,radical inquisitors,rougue traders) can be traced to even terra itself story and time line Structure and functions the cognitionis enclave is divide on 8 deparments,4 of them are standarized that mean they have a clear and normal order,hierarchy,specialized on clear scientific disciplines and normal protocols,3 exceptionals that manage specializations were there is a need of mixing several scientific and administrative disciplines and creating specialized protocols and one principal that lead all of them and manage the administrative paperwork the standarized deparments: the deparments are divided by the specialization they take: being this specializations -cognitionis xeno: investigate everything related with xeno races and their civilizations -cognitionis imperii: develop scientific disciplines that are purely imperial -cognitionis inmaterium: understanding the work of the inmaterium and how to use it,destroy it or lock it -terrarium: enviromental disciplines (terraforming,mineralogy,geology,agriculture) usually the standirized deparments have sub-deparments that specialized on scientific disciplines -physics,inorganic chemistry,mathematics and engineering -biology,biochemistry,and medicine -literature,history,sociology,archeology the chaos deparment have a specialized deparment that contain and investigate relics and artifacts tainted by chaos called objectum cognitionis inmaterium: deparment tasked with the study and understanding of the warp subdived on 4 divisions *cognitionis belua: this division is tasked with the study and understanding of the beings and life inside the warp (their biology nd chemistry,their anatomy,their behavior and social/biological interactions/relations *cognitionis clades: they study and try to understand the rules and working of the warp trought the disciplines of physics,mathematics,and chemistry and then recreating them trough mathematics models *cognitionis conruptio:this division is taked with the study of the culture,power,factions inside the warp *cognitionis objectum:this extra'' branch is tasked with the containment and investigation of relics and artefacts touched by the warp cognitionis xenos: this deparmente study everything related with alien nature,civilization and science/tech *cognitionis sermone:this division is tasked with understanding the culture,civilizations,politics of others civilizations,as result a lot of diplomatics have been trained here ,or scientist of this division have become diplomatics later *cognitionis scientia: this division use reverse engineering,physics,mechatronics,and chemistry to understand the working of xenos scientific advancements and their tech *cognitionis barbarae:this division study the biology and nature of xeno life across the galaxy cognitionis impeerii: this deparment is focused on creating,improving and studying topics purely related to mankind and the imperium *cognitionis universum:this division is tasked with the improving of the scientific disciplines of physics,mathematics,astronomy,inorganic chemistry and mechatronics *cognitionis vitae: this divsion is tasked with the study of human biology and the study,developing and improving of medicine *cognitionis huminum:the sociologists of the empire have the duty of improve,understand and improve the culture,politics,history and art of mankind cognitionis terrestrium: this branch is the one tasked with the study enviromental disciplines that mean the study of planets traits and how to use them they usually have specialization on biology,geology,agriculture,climatologists etc,they are one of the less dangerous yet important branches,because they lead the efforts of colonizing,cultivation,infraestructure desingment,use and exploitation of mineral resources etc,making them a vital part of a efficient urban desing and insutrial production especialized deparments: this deparments doesnt fit a specific topic or scientific discipline but rather have a duty or main task,an will use any scientific branch to fullfil it,being this branches -cognitionis ipsum: technological inventions and practical use of scientific theories -cognitionis animo:psiquic division that study anything relate with the psionic powers -cognitionis militarum: the branch tasked with militarization of scientific advancement and special project for the reformed army forces of the new imperium cognitionis ipsum: this branch are the engineers and practical inventors of the new imperium,any theoritical knowledge or prototypes the other branches have discovered,created or improve they adapt it,standirized it and apply it to practical use to fullfil the needs and demans othe new imperium and their poblation,their members come from diferente divisions of al deparments,usually being related with mathematics,electronic,mechanic and chemistry,and even from outside the enclave to take engineering training cognitionis animo: the deparment tasked with the study,understanding and experimentation with psionic powers and related,the members of this divisions are on great part ex members of biology,warp,or xeno related divisions,this division have close bond with the cognitionis militarum and is heavily supervised cogitionis militarum: the militar branch tasked with the apliccation of the developments of the other branches on warfare,thay are tasked too with leading the security protocols and security stafs on the investigation installations,they are the most secretive of all division hierarchy the leader ship of the enclave is divided by scale of administration being this scales:galactic,sector/sub sector,system,planetary,local and installation,and by functions being this tree functions:security,administration,scientific investigation galactic scale: *the sapiens: they are the supreme leaders of the conclave,choose by the the great council based on the reports of justiciars,the adeptus administratum and the members of the enclave itself,the sapiens manage the investigation efforts at the galactic theater and report directly to the great council sector/clusters/subsector scale: *shield bearers:the leader of security protocols and political police thet survey and report about enclave behavior,they are controlled by the justiciars,adeptus administratum and the cognitionis militarum in a shared council that will report to the great council of terra any danger agaisnt mankind *word bringers:they are the burocratic division that manage the paperwork,authorizations,and resources for the enclave,their member are part of the adeptus ministorum (usually ex students or members of the enclave specially asigned to this task) they answer to the council,the sapiens,the justicians and the administratus *lights bearers:the scientific leaders and managers of scietific investigation,they lead the project procedure and advancement,they answer to the sapiens and to the administratum and council in a more less direct way systems scale: this scale is the back bone of the enclave operations,every system is semi-selfsustained and semi independent at managing his own investigation,but heavily watchhed by the securty staff,justiciars and inspectors,by the nature of the imperium logistics every system with enclave HQ is a semi self sustained or fully self sustained institution,allowing them to work by their own undefinitly,just one system is able to rebuild the whole enclave if given enough time and resources *alexandrians:security tasks,they are choosed by the shield bearers and the adeptus administratum *data collectors:choose by the wordbringer and the administratum *light bearers:scientific staff choose by the light bearers and word bringers,with the ocassonal help of the administratum planetary scale: *atlas:security tasks choose by the alexandrians and data collectors with the ocasional help of the administratum *planetary bureau: administrative tasks,members are choose by the administratum and the data collectors *orators :scientific leaders of a planet local scale: this can go from continents to little states *custos:security staff *local bureau:adminstratives *imperial seeker:scientific leader installations:institutions,HQ and labs that can go from a little house to a capital city *lux:guards and militar staff taked with security *directors:administrative leaders *investigation heads:scientific leaders joint projects sometimes several deparments and staff are put together to work on a topic that need several diferent scientific disciplines,this are the ''joint projects,this joint projects even if they require several scientific deparments they will be lead and the investigation will be focus on the more important/principals on that topic the joint projects are given resources and some degree of freedom of investigation,yet they are heavily watched by the security staff all the time because of their high importance,a joint project can be coordinate on two ways -centralized:a lot of resources and investigations are focus on specific installations and assets,this increase the productivity and control over the development of the project but increase the danger of losing data,hijacking or traition,as result of having all eggs on one basket -decentralized: the resources and tasks are spread trough diferent location,at diferent times with several diferent task,this make the developing of the project more slow as result of the logistic nigtmare,but is more sure because you have severals back ups of the investigation former joint projects: *wraithbone studie and practical aplications *necron tech hijacking and study *warp theoritical rules development *warp and void practical aplication